


ice cream social

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, lorphiel, mentions of past dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ice cream? You bought ice cream for breakfast?” Lorin scoffs.





	ice cream social

**Author's Note:**

> In which Lorin is skinny and Raphael wants to fatten him up.

…

“You look malnourished,” Raphael says, their bodies tangled for the night, legs around legs and arms twined with arms.

Lorin looks up from his position on the pillow to eye Raphael with a narrowed gaze, “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to feel insulted by that.”

“Do not, Lorin Hammon,” Untangling an arm from Lorin’s thin body, Raphael cups Lorin’s cheek, his palm smooth as silk against Lorin’s skin and Lorin can only shiver in pleasure as Raphael’s lips descend, peppering open mouthed kisses to his collar, throat and cheek, before finally finding his lips. The cheap taste of dollar store toothpaste fills Lorin’s senses, and he relishes it, adores the feel of Raphael’s clever tongue mingling with his own.

“Why not?” Breathless and panting, head light from their kiss and the fact that they hadn’t had dinner that night, Lorin teases, wiggling against Raphael, taking his time to assault Raphael with his own kisses—tasting salty sweat and sweet lemon verbena soap on his tanned skin.

Chest rising and falling with it, Raphael sighs, whether pleased or annoyed, Lorin is uncertain, for he halts Lorin’s kiss with finger to his eager pink lips. Instead grasping Lorin’s face between both of his hands, urging him closer—if they could possibly get any closer—until their foreheads rested together and their breaths mingled as one, “I am filled with concern for you.”

Guilt crashes over Lorin, a tidal wave of it, drowning him in shame and sorrow. He pulls back, chewing his lip as he tugs his short ebony locks. He hadn’t done anything of recent concern to worry Raphael, he’d stopped selling himself to men for food once they’d officially gotten together—sure there were days they only ate once because of it. He’d thought Raphael was at peace with that.

A hot embarrassed flush creeps up Lorin’s throat and he frowns, “I eat everyday now.” He adds, in defense, throat tightening with it. And he did, although the weight never seemed to pack on and Lorin wondered if it was a result of not getting proper nutrition since the age of fifteen.

Disappointing Raphael is like losing oxygen, he can’t breathe without him— a fish out of water, “Do you find me unattractive?”

 “You are more beautiful than the moons and stars, Lorin Hammon,” Raphael reassures and Lorin chokes in relief with it. Loathing himself for even doubting Raphael for a mere millisecond. Raphael had proven himself repeatedly without consequence that he’s a trust worthy and reliable boyfriend.  But a child’s father is their first image of men and god and Lorin had never been properly educated. After getting kicked out by the prophet, his time homeless hadn’t exactly helped him paint the perfect image of the male form. Humming, Raphael draws him nearer, until Lorin’s heart beats a steady rhythmic pace, a lovers’ song. Lorin melts in the sound of it, pliable and soft in the strong circle of Raphael’s arms.

 Like a fan, Raphael’s fingers spread out over Lorin’s ribs, tickling his sensitive skin, “You are skinny, Lorin. I can count your ribs and see them through your flesh.”

“You want me round and chubby?” Lorin teases, brow quirked.

Raphael chuckles, a rare and deep sound, one that reverberates through both their chests, “I would have you anyway, Lorin. You could possess three heads and four arms, and I would love you all the same.”

“Maybe I should grow extra heads and arms then?” Lorin chimes, light hearted, consoled with Raphael’s words. He nuzzles Raphael’s throat, pressing kisses to his skin there.

“I would be pleased with extra head,” With a laugh Raphael grips at Lorin’s ass with firm hands, Lorin nearly squawking at the contact. Lorin catches the innuendo with a snort. Perhaps in a sense he should feel guilty—dirty—for leading an angel so astray, but the joy that held him was overcoming, and he knew there was no filth to their love—only purity and compassion.

“Isn’t one head enough for the day,” Brow quirked Lorin asks, poking at Raphael’s hard chest, though he means his words very little, already filled with anticipation and excitement to taste Raphael again. Despite his joking protest, he slides down Raphael’s body, mouth wet and hungry as he worms his way beneath the woven blankets.

Golden hair spilled out like wheat against the pillow, Raphael throws his head back with a moan.

…

Sunlight filters through the window, highlighting flakes of dust like the snow. Lorin frowns at it, cracking open a weary eye with a hiss.  He wakes up alone, the bed void of Raphael. Heart lurching for a moment Lorin wonders what could have happened before he hears the creak of reassuring light footsteps, the pattern familiar and distinctly Raphael.

“I was worried you know,” Voice thick with sleep Lorin speaks, mouth sticky with dried spit and cum as he sits up, blanket falling from his nude form. Skin glowing gold in the pooling soft caress of morning light.

“I am truly sorry for worrying you, Lorin Hammon,” Raphael says, entering the room with a smile, a _‘Thank You’_ bag clutched tightly in his thick hands.

“What’s that?” Lorin rubs his tired eyes, licking his dry lips as he reclines back against the bed, beckoning Raphael with open arms.

Raphael comes easily, bag in hand as he crawls up the bed and snuggles into the warmth of Lorin’s embrace. Lorin shivers when the bag touches his side, the chill of it seeping through the plastic and into his flesh, “Ice cream.”

“Ice cream? You bought ice cream for breakfast?” Lorin scoffs.

“Not for me, for you,” Raphael says as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“For me,” Lorin huffs, bewildered but Raphael’s face is kind and earnest and Lorin can’t help but smile, “You going to fatten me up?”

“I am going to get you to a healthy weight.” Raphael murmurs, pulling the ice-cream from the bag, vanilla and off brand most likely from the gas station down the road.

Lorin sighs, trying to act indifferent and offended, but his stomach growling betrays him, “Ice cream isn’t healthy.”

“That may be a fact Lorin, but unhealthy things make one gain weight in a quicker fashion.” The top of the ice cream opens with a pop and the sweet aroma of it fills the room, Lorin’s mouth instantly watering with it.

“I’ll have a taste,” Lorin says resolute, frowning when Raphael hides his smile, “ **One** taste.”

Raphael scoops the ice cream with a plastic spoon, the plastic bleeding white and threatening to crack against the hardness of the sweet treat. But it stands strong and Lorin reaches for the spoon before Raphael guides his hand away, “I shall feed you, Lorin Hammon.”

There is a stubborn part of Lorin that wants to reject Raphael’s offer but a larger part of him that positively yearns for it, his stomach and cock twitching giddily at the thought of being hand fed. Holding out the spoon with a steady hand, Raphael guides it towards Lorin’s mouth, Lorin learning forward to accept it greedily. His pink tongue flicking out to lick up the sweet sticky ice cream. He hums in his throat looking up at Raphael through thick inky black lashes as he swallows the sweetness down, it settles thickly in his stomach.

Raphael watches, his gaze weighty and pleased as he scoops another bite, a bite Lorin eagerly accepts, groaning pleasantly as the cool ice-cream slides down his throat.

Bite after bite and spoon after spoon Raphael fills Lorin until the younger man is moaning, losing track of time and himself, feeling his cock strain and leak against his flat belly, focusing on Raphael and the sweetness coating his tongue and filling him whole.

 He pulls back from the offered morsel, stomach painfully full and the saccharine treat making his head light with a sugar high. “No more,” He whines, melting ice cream dripping down his chin unto his chest, making a sticky liquid mess.

“Only a few more bites remaining,” Raphael assures and Lorin sees the container is almost empty, however his stomach protests. He thinks at first perhaps Raphael relents in his feeding, for the angel scoops out the remaining ice cream biting into it before he grasps at the nape of Lorin’s neck, guiding his lips to claim Lorin’s own.

Lorin would’ve gasped in surprise if his mouth was not properly occupied, however he melts like the ice cream Raphael tongues into his pink lips. Going slack against Raphael, Lorin returns the gluey syrupy kiss, tongue meeting Raphael’s milky one, moaning as ice cream dribbles down his chin and throat, staining the blanket beneath him.

With a sigh Raphael pulls away, licking his lips with a confident grin.

“You finished it all,” Proud, Raphael presses a wet kiss to Lorin’s temple and Lorin can only moan, pliant as jello against Raphael’s broad and warm chest. The pride Raphael feels spreads like a warm and welcomed plague through Lorin’s chest and he gladly falls ill with it, for not one single being had every held him in pride’s light.

Lorin’s cock still aches between his legs, his overly full belly aching with it. Mouthing wetly at Raphael’s throat as the angel winds his arms around his thin back, Lorin adds, “You know all that talk about extra head last night is making me want some.”

And much to his pleasure, Raphael dips down and obliges.

…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i love this pairing so so much!!!! let me know your thoughts~
> 
> thanks to redflowerblooming for being my beta


End file.
